Death is just the beginning
by kittenxxx
Summary: You know despite what people say I don't think anyone is ever ready to die. I know I wasn't. My name is Minxy Angelica Dalca and this is how I died.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You know, despite what people say I don't believe anyone is ever ready to die. I know I wasn't. My name is Minxy Angelica Dalca and this is how I died.

I could feel the beat of the music through my whole body as I swung my hips and tipped my head back using my hands to push my thick blue-black hair off my sweaty forehead causing it to tumble down my back to my waste in an untameable mass of curls. Feeling someone touch my side lightly I looked down and to the left to see my best friend Jessica Fuchs grin at me her emerald and gold flecked eyes dancing with excitement while her red and blonde hair bounced as she nodded her head to the beat. Bending close to her and turning my ear to her face I felt her breath as she moved close to be heard over the band

"The lead singer is totally checking you out Min!" She yelled grinning like a fox, perfectly fitting considering her last name means fox.

Turning back to the stage my eyes caught with the most gorgeous jade green eyes I have ever seen they almost seemed to glow in the lighting, his skin was pale but that wasn't surprising considering how overcast the sky always was here, a straight nose set perfectly between high cheek bones framed by messy golden blonde locks, (not a unusual colour here in London, England) I felt my breathing catch when he gave me a sexy grin showing straight white teeth. Feeling a blush come on I looked down while Jess laughed at my embarrassment next to me, shooting her a glare I peeked up from under my eyelashes and felt a slight grin come on when I noticed he was still watching me. My eyes, (a freaky but awesome mix of neon green around the pupil, coving about half my iris while the rest was an electric blue with a ring of black around the edge) locked with jade green and for the almost the rest of the concert stayed there, only moving when Jake, as Jess informed me was his name, had to break it to look around at the rest of the fans.

~~~~an hour later- Concert is over~~~~

Jess and I walked out of the concert hall fallowing the throng of people leaving, all around where stands with the bands name Bloody Sins and logo a picture of some kind of flower caught on fire, signatures, pictures ext. along the way a guy stepped up to us smiling, wearing one of the band shirts and holding a stack of papers

"Hey there ladies, how's it going. You enjoy the concert?" his voice was open and friendly as were his hazel eyes that were almost covered by his shaggy dirty blonde hair

I saw Jess grin as soon as she laid her eyes on him and couldn't help but sigh. I knew that grin and the look in her eyes and almost felt sorry for the poor guy in front of us. That is until I noticed his eyes roaming up and down her figure. Couldn't blame him though for a 5'4 girl Jess was well endowed with a hour glass figure that was emphasized by the tight V-neck black and red Bloody Sins band shirt and black skinny jeans, ending in a pair of cute black flats.

"Hey yourself. The concert was amazing of course we loved it" Jess said happily causing me to smile she was such a hyper person sometimes

"Glad to hear it. Listen the bands throwing an after party if you girls feel like joining, the band will be there signing autographs and of course I too will be there" he added the last part with a wink causing Jess to giggle and I took the flyer he handed me. It was black and red with the band symbol slightly faded in the background while the words were in big bold letters over top of it

**BLOODY SINS AFTERPARTY **

**1245 EVERGREEN AVN.**

**STARTS AT 1- FREE BOOZE AND FOOD **

**HOTTUB, POOL AND LIVE DJ **

**COME AND PARTY WITH THE BLOODY SINS IT WILL BE**

**A PARTY YOU'LL DIE FOR! **

When I read the last part I felt a shiver run down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck and arms stand up. Shaking the feeling off when I heard Jess's laugh and thinking it to just be breeze from someone opening the door behind me, I pasted a smile on my face when she confirmed that we would most definitely be going.

Making it to my 2012 aqua blue Camaro with a black stripe on the hood and over the front tires and the door was easy, making it out of the parking lot was not, so it was an hour later when we finally made it back to the apartment we shared when we moved here (well more like ran away) after our families were killed in a fire. Jess and I were saved because we had to stay later after school, we didn't even know what had happened until the cops came and told us.

We knew we would be separated if we went into foster care and even if it was only a few months till my 18th neither of us wanted to leave the other so after we were told of our rather large inheritance (a surprise to both of us) and had access to it we took out as much as we could bought plane tickets and left the country. Having always wanted to go to England we figured it was a good place to go and it was a good idea. We found our apartment, which was more like a condo then an apartment in my opinion, on the first day and managed to find jobs not to long after. I worked at the local coffee shop/bookstore and jess, having got her bartending license as soon as she learned you only had to be 17 here to get it, got a job as a bartender at the one of the hottest night clubs in London, Exotic Nights (also where she got the tickets for the concert). We had already paid the rent for the first year so we didn't have to worry about that and with our combined salaries are able to afford everything we need.

The concert having ended at 12 and then the hour long wait to get home meant that we would be late but that wasn't a problem, better to be fashionably late then too early to these kinds of parties.

Showering fast and changing into a black jean short skirt and a dark blue ruffled halter top with my black with little colourful hearts bikini on under it and after putting a towel and change of clothes into my purse I walked into the living room where Jess was already waiting wearing a green strapless towel dress covering her bright neon coloured bikini that she actually stole from me.

When I walked in she turned to me and smiled before running over, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the door

"Well, well look who's in a big hurry" I teased standing in front of the elevator with Jess bouncing in her shoes beside me

"Of course I'm excited did you see how sexy that guy was? And the band, drooool" she emphasized her point by trailing her finger from the corner of her lips down her chin like the path drool would make

"….I cannot believe you just said drool like that" was my only answer before bursting out laughing.

This is the first chapter of a new story I started. I've been debating on putting it up or not and decided that I might as well. Let me know what you think :)  
kittenxxx


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out the house that the party would be at was farther then we thought and in the middle of nowhere so it took an extra hour before we finally found the house. Parking a bit a way's from the mansion because of all the cars. Jess and I walked to the door before ringing the bell. We only had to wait a few seconds before the door was answered and there stood the guy that gave us the invite smiling the same friendly and open smile as before and I could practically feel jess's grin even if I couldn't see it.

"Hey glad you girls could make it. Come on in everyones in the back" moving a side he let us enter the beautifully decorated and spacious home and fallowed him straight past the huge titanic like staircase to what I assumed to be the back yard. While we walked he turned and smiled again

"By the way I never told you my name. I'm Josh Sinclaire" he said with a dramatic bow causing us to laugh amused.

"well it is a pleasure to meet you Josh I'm Jessica Fuchs and this is my best friend Minxy Dalca"

"Nice to meet you" I said with a smile shaking the hand that josh offered me. I almost gasped in surprise when I felt how cold his hands were. They felt like ice. Looking at him worried I frowned

"your hands are really cold, are you okaii?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine I always have cold hands" he answered with a slightly strained laugh causing me to raise my eyebrow but before I could question him he cleared his throat and started talking

"well come on then lets go have some fun!" with that and a cheer he linked arms with us and lead the way to the living room where the party had started to gravitate. Looking at all the people I couldn't help but let out a sigh, this was going to be a long night.

A few hours later I was really starting to get bored being the designated driver I couldn't drink and jess disappeared sometime ago with Josh. When I thought about jess a sudden cold feeling washed over me and I looked around wondering if maybe someone opened the windows but all I saw was tightly packed bodies grinding to the music. Turning and heading in the direction of the back door, intent on getting some fresh air and after being pushed around for about 5 minutes I made it to the doors, with a relived sigh I walked out into the cool air.

Looking over the railing of the deck I had to admit the backyard was lovely, off to the left was a huge swimming pool steam coming of the top from the heated waters, and a huge trampoline was across from it. The rest of the yard was all green grass and trees further back where the yard became forest.

Hearing a muffled scream I frowned, looking around I noticed something by the corner of the house and my curiosity getting the best of me I walked over and picked it up, only to scowl when I recognized the familiar shoe belonging to jess. Hearing another muffled scream and the sound of shoes scuffing on the ground had me freeze before running and hiding under the deck before I even realized what I had did.

Before I could wonder why I reacted in such a way the footsteps got louder and closer so fallowing what my gut was screaming at me to do, I ducked down into the shadows and stood completely still, only to stop breathing as the owner of the footsteps came around the corner and into the light revealing the face of Josh and closely behind him another person who I only knew to be a guy from the build of his body as my attention was caught by the person thrown over his shoulder, it was Jess.

Taking a deep breath after they moved past I inched closer to the gap in the stairs and watched as they walked toward the trees at a hurried pace. Once they were far enough away not to hear me I took off after them at a quick sprint keeping low to the ground and in the shadows praying that they wouldn't turn and see me.

After fallowing them for about 15 minutes I came to a gap in the trees and through it was a rather large clearing filled with a group of about 20 people teens mostly however there were a few adults but there was something off about them, they were all standing around a raised platform that stood in the middle of the clearing just staring and moaning at the man who was sitting in a chair on the platform. He looked to be in his late 20`s early 30`s with dark brown hair and glowing redish brown eyes, he appeared dressed to impress in black 3 piece suit and a red shirt underneath and shiny black leather shoes. I watched as he straightened up when josh and the dark haired guy carrying Jess walked onto the platform towards him before putting jess down and bowing causing the man to smile making my eyes widen as the fire from the touches surrounding the clearing glinted off pearly white _fangs._

_`Fangs seriously what is this some kind of vampire wanna -be cult' _I thought to myself while shifting around the tree to get a better view.

The man stood up and walked over to jess and placing his hand under her chin made her look at him. His grin widened and he looked at josh before reaching over and patting him on the head before waving them away and turning back to jess.

From my position I couldn't see her face but as the man drew her closer I could see her body shaking and she struggled to get away but with her small build he was easily able to spin her around so her back was to his front.

"Now my children watch as I make this girl one of you" fisting his hand in jess's hair he pulled her head to the side and like the strike of a cobra his mouth was at her neck and I watched horrified as his teeth no _fangs_ sunk into her neck and he literally drank her blood. Fear like I've never felt filled my body and without caring if I was seen I turned and fled or tried to only to run face first into tree who's arms caught me before I hit the ground.

'wait trees don't have leather jackets or arms' a small voice in my head said and swallowing hard I looked up into the jade green eyes that belonged to the lead singer of bloody sins, Jake Moore. He smiled down at me and instead of feeling butterflies like at the concert dread filled me to the core and I could only stare mutely at him.

"Well, well what do we have here? You're that hottie from the concert right? I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. What are you doing all the way out here shouldn't you be at the party?" he asked still giving that charming smile

I didn't get to answer as the voice from the man called from the clearing towards us

"Jacob, about time you got here I was beginning to wonder if you were going to go back on our deal."

Jake spun me around and pushed me causing me to stumble into the clearing right into the chest of one of the people standing around. Looking up I couldn't stop the scream that made its way past my lips as I finally got a good look at the man who caught me. His eyes were flat, gray and sunken into their sockets while his skin looked decayed pieces of it peeling off. His clothing was ripped and covered in blood and when he smiled blood ran out of his mouth with a horrid smell that made me gag and cover my nose and mouth with my hand while backing up.

I jumped as jakes arms wrapped around my waste pulling me close and started toward the platform pushing me from behind and forcing me closer to the man who murdered my best friend. As soon as that thought crossed my mind my eyes flickered to jess's unmoving body. She was on her side red and blond hair covering her face and showing the bloody marks on her neck where the man bit her.


	3. Chapter 3

I forced my eyes away as I was dragged onto the platform to stand in front of the man. I watched fearfully as he closed the space between us in three long strides and took my chin in his hands much like he did jess. My body froze as his eyes caught mine and he smiled bigger before looking over at Jake and speaking.

"A virgin, a beautiful one at that. Where did you find such a rare creature?"

"She was with that pathetic girl at my concert master" Jake answered while waving at Jess's body. when he said 'that girl' like she was nothing anger boiled up in me and without thinking about the consequences of my actions I spun around and punched him, feeling smug satisfaction when I heard the sound of his nose breaking and he flew back hands coming up to cover his face as he cursed before giving me a weak tear filled glare to which I returned coldly.

"I don't care who you think you are or what kind of sick gang you're in I won't let you talk about her like that" I growled out pleased with the way his eyes widened. Laughter filled the area and I stiffened mentally cursing about forgotten about the guy behind me. Not looking back I attempted to jump off the platform only to be caught in mid-air and pulled back into his arms.

"NO! LET ME GO!HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed while thrashing and throwing my weight around as much as I could trying to get him to loosen his hold on me but nothing I did seemed to affect him, if anything he only seemed amused as he pushed my hair to the side and ran his tongue across my neck causing me to shudder in disgust.

"Scream all you want my dear, no one can hear you. After all I'm sure by now my ghouls have killed everyone who was at that party"

With every word he spoke I felt my stomach drop lower and lower. His last sentence caused me to gasp in horror and tears to gather in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I felt as one of his hands ran over my cheeks catching a tear and bringing it to his lips and letting his tongue flick out to catch it before a shudder racked his body and he groaned in what sounded like pleasure.

"You're tears taste delicious I can't wait to find out what your blood tastes like. unfortunately that will after to wait till after" He purred darkly while his hand slid down my front across my legs and he started trailing it up my skirt causing ice to shoot down my spine as his actions told me _exactly_ what would come before and my natural female instincts kicked in and with a scream filled with fear I started clawing at the arms hold me again trying in vain to get away from the killer holding me.

-*3rd P.O.V*-

Alucard walked behind his fledging watching her kill ghoul after ghoul her red eyes filled with excitement at the bloodshed she was causing. It reminded the ancient vampire of the first time they met Anderson causing a sort of nostalgia to fill him for a moment only to be gone the next, after all he was dead and there was no point in dwelling on it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Alucard frowned when he heard a scream, a very scared feminine scream and, without bothering to inform his police girl of his departure, turned and fazed through the wall into the backyard. As soon as he was out of the house he caught the scent of blood, fresh blood coming from the forest rather than the house. The ancient let his senses guide him as he walked across the backyard into the forest beyond. It wasn't long before he heard the same feminine voice as before only this time instead of screaming in fear he could hear her cursing at who he assumed to be her captures, causing a grin to spread across his lips parting them to reveal two rows of sharp dangerous teeth.

Entering the clearing from the same place as Minxy, Alucard looked around at the ghouls before his attention was drawn to the 3 figures on the platform.

A boy with dark brown hair and green eyes wearing a black shirt with some name on it and black jeans that appeared too small for him, was standing off to the side holding a bloody cloth to his nose and with a quick inhale the scent of his human blood swirled around Alucard's nose instinctively causing his mouth to water. Turning away from the boy scarlet eyes settled on the both the owner of the feminine voice and the freak responsible for all the murders in the last couple months.

The freak, a dark haired reddish brown eyed male wearing a black suit similar to Alucard's ,wasn't all that important, at least in Alucard's opinion. So his gaze traveled to the young woman in his arms. Blue-black hair the colour of a ravens wing fell in a tangled mess down to her hips with shorter pieces framing her heart shaped face, clad in a black skirt about the same length as his police girls showed her long toned legs and a blue halter top clung to her figure in a way that emphasised her slim waste and large bust, all in all she was beautiful for a human and even some female vampires he killed. It was her eyes that had Alucard pause however when they connected with his, such an odd and enchanting mix of neon green and aqua blue with a ring of black around iris. Those eyes were filled with fear, pain, hate and a deep loneliness that Alucard knew all too well and staring into those eyes he knew he had to have her as his own. With that last thought the No-Life-King pulled out his casull and started shooting not bothering to give his enemy a chance to kill him like he usually would.

~~~~

That's all I'm going to update for a few days. reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

-*Original P.O.V*-

I started at the scarlet eyed man who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and started shooting the zombie like people. With every bullet he shot one of them would scream before bursting into ash. I saw Josh and the other guy turn and try to bolt only to be shot in the back and turn to ash like the others while Jake moved closer to us.

"What do we do master, that's Hellsing's pet vampire Alucard we can't hope to beat him" Jake whispered fearfully to the man behind me and I found my eyes once again drawn to the man in black and red Alucard, Jake said his name was, had just finished off the last of the zombies and was just standing there staring at us, at me. A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold or the creep behind me traveled down my spine when his eyes settled on mine.

"It doesn't matter who he is. Hes nothing but a pet, he can't beat me. How did you find this place?" the man behind me growled causing me to stiffen again having unconsciously relaxed while staring into Alucard's eyes.

I was surprised however when instead of answering he kept his gaze on mine and spoke

"You girl, are you a virgin?" for a moment my mind didn't process the question, to busy turning to mush at the sound of his voice. Like dark nights and sinful promises it made my whole body shiver followed closely by warmth that settled in the pit of my stomach, it didn't help that he had a slight accent that made him sound all the more tempting even if I couldn't place it. When his question finally registered however I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks and glared at him.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Sir." I answered curtly causing him to grin and my eyes to narrow at him. I didn't see what he found so funny

"Don't ignore me you bastard! How did you find this place." The man behind me yelled

"Answer the question. Are you a virgin or not?" he asked again keeping his gaze locked on mine appearing not to have heard the freak behind me speak and I felt the sudden urge to please him so with a sigh I answered.

"Yes, I am." My words were followed by a loud bang then pain exploded in my chest and looking down my eyes widened to see my blue shirt being stained red with blood. My blood. I looked back towards Alucard only to find the place he had been standing empty. Suddenly the arms around me disappeared causing me to fall onto my back, the sound of male screams filling the area while black dots danced across my vision and pain racked my body.

It hit me then that I was going to die, even if I did make it to a hospital, the bullet went right through my middle probably puncturing every vital organ I had there and I had already lost too much blood. With that knowledge also came the memory of Jess's lifeless eyes gazing at me and the tears I refused to shed in front of her killer finally pooled in my eyes and slid down the sides of my face.

I was brought out of my depressing thoughts by the sound of even footsteps walking towards me and in seconds I could make out the outline of who I assumed to be Alucard. My assumption was confirmed when he knelt down beside me and carefully lifted the upper half of my body off the ground to lean on him.

The surprise and pain of his action cause some of the fogginess in my brain to clear so I took the chance to look up at him. His scarlet eyes were trained on me as they had been since I'd noticed him in the clearing and when our eyes connected he spoke in that same soft baritone as before.

"I know you don't want to die here tonight little one, so I'm offering you a chance. Come with me, allow me to turn you into a child of the night, my draculina."

I didn't answer right away, instead I slid my gaze past him to where jess's body was, there was only ash there now but I could still see her lying there, as well as our families, their smiling faces flashed across my eyes causing more tears. I was all alone now; everyone I knew and loved was dead. The jaded part of me sneered that there was nothing left for me here, that I should just die here but another part of me cried that I was still young and didn't want to die. Knowing my family wouldn't want me to give up I looked back into Alucard eyes and made my decision.

Despite the fact that I had chosen to live I could feel my conscious fading and knowing I wouldn't be able to talk I kept my eyes on his as I tilted my head exposing the side of my neck.

-3rd P.O.V-

Alucard's scarlet eyes gleamed with triumph as he lowered his face to her neck, nose then lips skimming across the smooth flesh. Not wasting any time, he pulled his pale lips back allowing the moon too reflect off his own razor sharp fangs for but a second before they were embedded into Minxys soft flesh causing said girls eyes to widen before falling closed soon after, the blood loss finally taking its toll on her. Letting out a moan at the taste of her pure virgin blood he drank deeply. Pulling back slightly Alucard used one of his fangs to cut his tongue before sealing his mouth over the still bleeding bite marks and pushed his bleeding tongue against it mixing enough of his blood with hers to turn her before pulling back and observing her.

After a few minutes he could sense the changes, feel it as his blood coursed through her body changing it both internally and externally and in minutes her human scent disappeared and was replaced by her vampire scent, wild roses and fresh rain mixed with his own scent. His gazed traveled to where he shot her and he was pleased to see it had stopped bleeding and her vampire healing was starting to kick in. Every couple seconds a part of her body would twitch. Unfortunately he knew his time was up here and if he and his police girl didn't return soon then his master would be angry, after all just because she had gotten older didn't mean her temper had died any. His gaze traveled back to his newest Draculina and the smirk he was so well known for spread across his now pink lips, the fresh blood giving him a boost of energy. In one graceful motion he was up and walking back to the mansion with Minxy sleeping soundly in his arms. He couldn't wait to see the look on his masters face when she saw what he did.

He wasn't disappointed. To say Integra was mad when her servant came back with _another _fledging would be the understatement of the year. After Alucard placed Minxy on one of the couches in his masters office, said master proceeded to shoot him until he was nothing more than a pile of blood, guts and bone that after a moment started to bubble before growing into a writhing mass of shadows, the only things recognizable being the glowing crimson eyes and white fanged smile.

"So, guess that means I can keep her?" Alucard asked once he had reformed completely. Integra fought the urge to shoot her servant again and instead stood up and walked over to the girl.

Her blue black hair was tanged and clumped together with dried blood and dirt. Her clothing was ruined, her blood having dried into the silk and Alucard's bullet tearing a huge hole in it. Blood covered literally every inch of this girl and Integra couldn't help but marvel slightly at the will to live she must have had to be able to stay alive long enough for Alucard to change her.

"She's really pretty." Seras's child- like voice spoke from behind Integra startling the Hellsing leader slightly. She didn't bother to reply to Seras's statement even if she silently agreed. It was easy to see that under all that dirt the new addition to Alucard's line was a beauty.

"Ahh, that she is my dear. It's interesting though I haven't come across someone like her in over 3oo years." Alucard commented walking up behind the couch to also look at his new fledging.

"What do you mean someone like her?" Integra asked

~~~~~~~

ouu what could Alucard(3) mean by someone like her? read a find out :) reviews are welcome


	5. Chapter 5

"Suflete Vechi are what the people from my country call them. Here I believe they are known as Old Souls. Souls that died and are reincarnated over and over. They are rare as it is uncommon for souls to be reborn. Her soul is particularly old, if I had to guess I'd say her first incarnation was born around 700 years ago."

At this new information both Seras and Integra shared surprised looks before turning back to Minxy.

"Are these old souls dangerous Alucard?" Integra asked looking at her servant. If they were she would have Alucard kill the girl, new fledging or not.

"Not at all my master. They are as human as you are and tend to have clam and gentle natures. Most of the time however they don't even know that they are old souls."

"How don't they know what they are?" Seras wondered looking to her master, red eyes filled with curiosity about the girl. Alucard looked at her with fond affection like a father holds for his daughter before looking back at Minxy

"They don't remember their past lives." Was the simple answer

"Why not? What's the point in being reborn if you don't remember anything from your old life." Pip wondered manifesting beside Seras's left side where her arm had been cut off.

"Every species has its drawbacks, this is theirs. Everything they learn from their old lives. Every lesson, mistake and memory both good and bad is forgotten. Leaving them as naïve to the world around them as the next human."

"You said they don't remember most of the time. Does that mean there are old souls out there who remember their past lives?" Integra asked causing Alucard to grin.

"I knew you would catch that master. And you are correct there have been cases where they remember bits and pieces of their past lives. It's usually a memory that left a strong emotional and spiritual scar."

Before anyone could ask any more questions a soft whimper came from the couch. All eyes turned to the new draculina. Her eyebrows were pulled together in a frown and she was tossing on the couch, just slight toss of her head at first but then with one violent jerk she flew off the couch and landed on the ground. The jolt from hitting the ground woke her up causing her eyes to snap open and turn from the neon green and aqua blue to a brilliant red. Her lips pulled back showing two rows of sharp fangs and a soft growl that slowly rose is volume slide from between her lips.

In a second Alucard was by her side his own deeper growls overpowering hers while he brought his hand up to smooth over her hair.

Integra, Seras and Pip all watched as Minxy turned to Alucard, confusion in her eyes for a moment before recognition settled in, her eyes settled back into their natural colour a hit of red lingering and blood coloured tears pooled in her eyes before falling. Leaving fresh tracks over her already dirty cheeks.

"M-mas-ter?" her voice shocked those watching, soft and quiet with a slight musical lit to it, like she was use to speaking quietly but sang enough to smooth out her vocal cords, it was filled with uncertainty as if she wasn't sure what she was seeing was real.

"Hush little one. You're safe." If they were surprised by Minxy's voice the soothing tone Alucard was using would have left them speechless had they been talking. None of them had ever imagined the ancient monster was capable of such a comforting tone.

However it seemed to do the trick as the red faded completely from her eyes and with a soft cry she threw herself at Alucard, slim arms wrapping around his neck as she hid her face under his chin. They could see her shoulders shaking from her soft sobs. They waited for Alucard to push her off as it was well known he didn't like to be touched without permission. They were once again taken back when instead he wound his arms around her and lifted her into his lap. Without looking at the others Alucard stood up, Minxy cradled in his arms and summing his shadows they wrapped around him and his precious bundle and took them to his chambers.

Minxys P.O.V.

Why? That question kept running through my mind as I sat in Alucard's lap. First my family dies then my best friend is killed right in front of me and by vampires no less.

Vampires, now there's something I never thought to be real. I mean sure I had an open mind and wasn't arrogant enough to believe humans were the only species living in the universe but I never would have guessed that _vampires _were real. But I couldn't deny it; after all I was now a vampire. At that thought I lifted my hand to my mouth, sliding my finger along my teeth I paused when I felt the slightly shaper edge of my brand new _fangs. _I felt them lengthen at my touch and I pulled back quickly not wanting to cut myself.

Hearing and feeling Alucard chuckle under me I turned and looked at him cocking my head to the side confused.

He didn't say anything just continued to watch me. After a few minutes I started to fidget under his stare and looked down at my hands folded neatly in my lap. Realizing at that moment that I was also still in Alucard's lap I quickly got up, only to stumble as the room spun and had Alucard not caught me I would have fallen right there.

"Easy little one. You lost a lot of blood. Drink this." Looking at what he was offering me I paled slightly. It was a bag of blood. I wanted to tell him no, I didn't want to drink it but when I opened my mouth what came out was not was I had expected.

A soft whine not unlike one a dog would make when scared slipped from between my lips. Feeling the chest I was pressed against vibrate with my masters soft growls I felt my body relax.

"You need to drink. You are a vampire now if you don't drink you will become weak. Is that what you want?" his red eyes bore into mine and unable to take the intensity of his gaze I looked down again. Unfortunately this view wasn't much better as all I saw was my bloodied and ruined shirt. A sharp stab of pain went through my heart as jess's eyes came to mind. The pain and fear I remember seeing as her life was drained from her and I could do nothing but watch.

_No. No Jess, Mom, Daddy, everyone if only I was stronger maybe I could have saved them.' _ They were gone now I couldn't be strong for them but.. Once more my gaze slid back up to the man no the vampire that had saved me, made me into a member of his bloodline. '_no I can't be strong for them but I can for him, my saviour, my master"_

Steeling my resolve I reached for the bag and took it from him, bringing it to my lips I pulled them back feeling my teeth lengthen and become as sharp as daggers. I closed my lips over the corner of the bag a bit my fangs piercing the plastic easy. As soon as the blood hit my tongue I moaned my eyes half closed in bliss.

It tasted wonderful. Unlike when I was human and I would lick a paper cut or something the blood didn't taste like I swallowed a bunch of pennies rather it was rich and thick like melted chocolate with a slightly sweet aftertaste, with each glup it filled my body with warmth and energy making my head spin and my whole body tingle. So absorbed in the sensations the blood caused I didn't even realized I had once again been placed into my masters lap and he was stroking his fingers through my knotted hair.

Turning to him once the bag was empty I lifted my eyes to his. He was gazing at me with what looked like pride and I felt the warmth in me grow.

He leaned forward and I stiffened in shock when his tongue darted out to licked from my chin to the corner of my lips fallowing the trail of blood I hadn't realized was there and causing a deep blush to spread across my cheeks and down my neck.

His lips pressed against my neck where he bit me. I could feel his cool breath as he spoke two words that made the slight disgust at what I had done disappear replaced with a glowing warmth at his approval.

"Good girl."

I hesitated for a second before fallowing what my new vampire instincts were urging me to do and leaned forward to nuzzle under my masters chin before pressing a light kiss to his jaw. I pulled back quickly embarrassed but he just grabbed my chin gently and turned me so my eyes would meet his.

"Don't feel embarrassed little one, your instincts are strong and the blood in your veins is old. They hold all the knowledge you need to survive. All you have to do is listen." His words soothed my nerves and I settled back into his chest. Or started to till I felt my clothes peeling off my skin where the blood had dried it to me. I grimaced, pinching my shirt and pulling it away from me watching as flecks of dried blood fell off into my lap.

"I don't suppose you have a shower I could use, do you master?" I asked looking back at him. It was odd calling someone master being that I was very independent but it felt right so I pushed that feeling to the back of my mind and waited for my response.

He nodded slightly before standing, keeping me cradled to his chest. I was about to protest saying I could walk but a sharp look from him had my mouth snapping shut and I crossed my arms with a pout. I could feel master chuckle at my display before leaning down to nuzzle my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

"You should feel honored, it's not every day I carry someone around" his voice was teasing but I had the feeling what he said was true. So I didn't complain instead focused on where we were going. It appeared we were in a basement and very big basement if the length of the hallway was any indication. There were a dozen or so doors on either side all closed. He stopped at the only one without a window and opened it showing an orange and black bathroom. To the left was a Jacuzzi tub that looked like it could hold around 7 people. Across from it was an orange and black marble counter with a deep sink and large mirror above it. Not wanting to see what I looked like at the moment I avoided that area and observed the rest of the bathroom. Next to the sink was a large standing cupboard that after opening I found large towels and bathing products of all kinds. Moving on I took note of the toilet in the far left corner, it was hidden by the wall that stood between it and the bathtub. Across from the toilet was a large stand up shower with misted glass doors. As soon as I laid eyes on it, it felt as if I could feel every particle of dirt on me and so completely forgetting I wasn't alone in the bathroom, stripped my ruined clothing off and shot into the shower. Letting out a small squeal at the cold water I quickly turned it all the way to hot, letting out a content sigh when the scalding water hit my back.

Remembering that my master had been in the bathroom with me I felt my face turn brilliant red and carefully peeked out the door of the shower. He was still standing in the door way with a huge shit eating grin stretched across his handsome face. I narrowed my eyes silently daring him to say something about my momentary memory lapse. He didn't just kept smiling before turning around.

"Return to my chambers when you're done. I'll have the police girl bring you some clothing." Then he was gone.

"Thank you master." I murmured softly. I wasn't sure if he heard it but that didn't really matter to me. Instead I focused my attention on getting every piece of dirt and dried blood off me and out of my hair.

-3 P.O.V.—

Alucard walked into Seras's room to see her cleaning her harkonnen. She looked up when he entered fully sending a bright smile his way.

"Evening master. How is the new girl?" her happy voice sounded in Alucard's ears and he took a moment to observe the eldest of his girls.

She hadn't changed in the last 45 years physically, however if one were to look into those brilliant blood coloured orbs you could see the wisdom of someone who has seen the world at its worst and lived to tell about it.

"Good evening police girl. The girl is fine. She is in the shower at the moment. I need you to find her something to wear until she can retrieve her clothing from her home. When she is done her shower you are to bring her to my chambers" Alucard answered

"Of course master. I have just the thing." Placing her gun down, she walked to her closet and after rummaging around for a moment came back out. Spinning she held up a dark blue sweater dress, intending to show it to her master only to frown slightly when she found her room empty once again. Rolling her red eyes and muttering about rude masters leaving without saying anything she left her room and headed to the bathroom. Stopping outside the door she knocked and waited for a response.

"Yes?" came the musical voice from inside

"Our master sent me to give you some clothes. Can I come in?" Seras called, there was silence for a moment before Seras heard the sound of the door unlocking and a few seconds later she was given permission to enter.

The room was hot and filled with steam but Seras could still make out the outline of the new girl from behind the glass. Plus it helped that her head was sticking out from the door her malty coloured eyes watching Seras curiously. Giving the girl a friendly smile she held up the dress she brought for her.

"The dress is mine. It's the only thing I have that might fit you." She said happily. Other than Sir Integra Seras has been surrounded by men for a long time so she was excited when her master brought home another girl and hoped that they could be friends.

Minxy's P.O.V

I watched the blonde haired woman with interest. She had the same coloured eyes as master. Recalling that she had said _our _master had sent her with clothes I relaxed and sent her a smile back.

"Thank you so much. I'm Minxy Angelica Delca but everyone calls me Minx. What's your name? Are you a vampire too? How did master find you? How long have you been a vampire?" I stopped when I noticed her eyes widen in surprise and blushed hotly, I hadn't meant for all those questions to come out.

"sorry" I mumbled sheepishly and looked down. Hearing soft laughter I looked up quickly to see her red eyes glowing with warmth and amusement.

"Don't worry about it. I was the same when I was first changed. My name is Seras Victoria, you can call me Seras. As for your other questions why don't you get dressed and we can talk while going to masters room."

." I nodded and watched as she placed the dress on the sink before exiting the bathroom. Not wasting anytime I turned the water off and quickly dried off. Holding up the dress a pair of underwear the same colour as the dress fell out and bending down I picked it up to see it was still new. Feeling a smile creep onto my lips I made a mental note to thank Seras. Slipping the underwear on then the dress I let out a sigh as the soft material slid along my skin.

Looking at myself for the first time since becoming a vampire I was surprised at my reflection. Damp blue-black hair fell to my waste left to dry naturally. My skin was slightly paler then before and any fat that I might have had was gone. My eyes however were the most different. Still blue and green they held the shine of a predator and my once round pupil was now silted like a cats.


	7. Chapter 7

I brought my hand up to my cheek, watching as my reflection did the same. The nights events went through my mind as realization of what had happened fully hit me.

My best friend since kindergarten was dead, killed by vampires. I was almost raped and killed by those same vampires only to be shot by a different vampire. And finally I was now a vampire, turned into one by the vampire who shot me.

Surprisingly all this didn't make me want to scream or pass out. I would blame it on shock but I knew that was broken by the blood coloured tears that were rolling down my reflection's cheeks and the raw pain reflected in her eyes. No, I wasn't in shock but I had always prided myself on my ability to adapt quickly so with a quick shake of my head, I rinsed off my face and when I turned to the door a feeling of finality settled in my gut and I knew once I walked out that door I would be changed. For better or worse, well I guess I`ll just have to wait and find out.

Walking out Seras smiled at me before walking over and linking her arm with mine.

"Well come on then this way to masters, he hates to be kept waiting" she said with a roll of her eyes causing a slight grin to touch my lips.

"Have you been with him long?" I asked curiously. She didn't look much older than I did but I knew that vampires didn't age.

"I have been a vampire for 45 years. I was in a situation similar to yours actually only I was a police officer. My team had been called to Cheddar village where people had been disappearing. We thought it was just some serial killer. Turns out it was a vampire." As she talked her gaze was far off seeing something only she could see.

Giving her arm a squeeze I urged her to continue.

"The man behind the murders was a vampire who was disguising himself as a priest to gain the peoples trust. It worked. By the time we got there everyone had been turned into ghouls."

"Ghouls?"

"Deflowered humans who are bitten and killed by a vampire. If you don't get rid of the bodies right away they come back as well basically as zombies, they only live to kill and obey their master or mistress. Disgusting creatures they are" the last part was mumbled and had I not been a vampire I was sure I wouldn't have heard her. Going over what she said about ghouls in my head something stuck out.

"I guess that explains why master asked me if I was a virgin before he shot me"

Nodding her head Seras continued  
"Master had to make sure. Had you not been he would have either made you forget or killed you. Depending on his mood" she spoke so casually about my death that I was almost surprised. Almost, after all if she had been doing this for 45 years she was no doubt use to all the death.

"Anyway back to my story. After my team was killed by the ghouls the vampire had created I ran to the church. At the time I didn't know that the killer was pretending to be a priest but I knew right away that something wasn't right. I didn't get a chance to run though before he used some kind of mind control on me and made me walk to him. Like with you I'm also a virgin so he couldn't just bite me without risking me becoming like him." She cast her eyes down to the ground, her hand unconsciously tightening on mine. "He was about to rape me when master showed up. He taunted my captor in his usual way before letting the ghouls, who were all armed with heavy guns, shoot him. I thought he was dead at first as did everyone else. It didn't take long for him to prove us wrong. Regenerating he killed the ghouls before turning to me. He asked one question that changed my whole world."

"_Are you a virgin?" _both girls spoke at the same time before laughing softly

"Indeed. When I answered yes he offered to bring me back with him. I agreed and I've been here ever since. Though to answer your original question I have only been with master for 15 years. Not long after I was turned there was a horrible war and he was badly hurt. He disappeared and was gone for 30 years before he returned." She spoke of his disappearance softly and with a sadness that made my heart ache. Stopping I reached over and gave her a tight hug. It was easy to see she held master in high regard and depended on him greatly.

Hugging me back, she inhaled deeply and with a bright smile that I was happy to see reached her eye's, she started tugging me down the halls at a more hurried pace. I didn't question her rather attempted to memorize where we were going. After a few turns it became obvious that would not be happening, whoever had this place built had the basement designed like a labyrinth no doubt to confuse whoever was unfortunate enough to wander down here.

Before long we came to a lone door at the end of the long hallway. We had just stopped in front of said door when it swung open. Seras didn't pause in stride and we swept into masters room the door shutting behind us with a soft click.

Looking around the empty room I frowned. Turning to Seras I found her frozen staring at something behind me with wide fearful eyes.

_"Anything that scares a vampire can't be good" _spinning quickly I stumbled back when I came face to face with a large black, red eyed wolf the size of a bear. Well not exactly face to face seeing as it was actually about 6 feet away but considering its size that was way too close for comfort

"Don't move Minx that's Baskerville masters hellhound. He guards masters room" Seras murmured moving closer to me. Or she started to till the wolf now known as Baskerville growled lowly a clear warning, _Stay back. _

"If he's masters why does it look like he wants to eat me?!" I squeaked as the massive creature stalked towards me.  
"I don't know. Just don't make any sudden movements, and slowly walk back to me" she coaxed me. Keeping my eyes on the red eyed hellhound I lifted my foot to do as she instructed only for the hound to pounce

"RUN!" Seras shrieked turning and bolting though the door. Unfortunately I wasn't as lucky as Baskerville managed to snag the back of my dress causing me to fall. Spinning onto my back I was greeted with sharp pearly white teeth. If I still had a heartbeat I knew it would be out of control as he lowered his mussel to my chest before sliding his cold slightly wet nose up to my neck. I felt him sniffing that area before pulling back and stepping off me. Sitting up slowly I watched masters hellhound even as he watched me.


End file.
